toysfandomcom-20200213-history
T. M. X .Elmo extra special version
The Extra Special Version of T.M.X. Elmo does everything like the regular version, but with a song and six special moves. Clue one is already there when you get Elmo out of the box. On Jan 2, 2008 all six clues were revealed. It was made by Mattel in 2007. Need help finding the clues? Clue #1: A silly surprise can be found… something with a musical sound. Just lift Elmo’s arm straight in the air. Then find his belly and tickle him there. (lift arm up and press belly sensor) Results: Elmo will sing a special song Clue #2: Whats bothering Elmo, you will know. When he does an exercise involving toes. The plan will go without a hitch. If when he’s not looking you pull a switch. Then tickle his extremity and Elmo’s problem you will see. (lift arm up - sit him down - place hand on foot - turn off then on - then press foot tickle sensor) Results: Elmo gets the hiccups Clue #3: For silly Elmo sound effects… follow all these simple steps. How big is Elmo have him show you. Then if he tries to go to sleep, don’t let it throw you. Just one more secret tickle place and you’ll hear the silly sounds that Elmo makes. (lift arm up - lay Elmo face down - press tickle sensor on foot) Results: Elmo passes gas, makes sounds and rolls around Clue #4: Elmo’s trying without success to get out of a silly mess. He’s doing a work out on the floor. Is he “off”? Is he “on”? It’s certainly never a bore. Leg-lifts always make him grin, so do tickles on his chin. But, when his work-out at last is through, you’ll see what Elmo finds so hard to do. (lay Elmo on his back - turn him off - turn him on - lift up left leg and put left leg down - lift up right leg and put right leg down - stand him up - press sensor under chin) Results: Elmo struggles to get up Clue #5: Elmo’s got a serious question. So place him in a standing position. Raise his arm up… up up it goes. Then bend him over to his toes. Now tickle his foot (that’s your final task). And then its time for Elmo to ask… (left arm up - bend Elmo over at the waist - press tickle sensor on foot) Results: Elmo asks "Hey Where Did Everybody Go?" Clue #6: We think you've got a secret… one that Elmo knows. To find out what it is… turn him off, sit him up, and rest his hand on his toes. Get on with it… lie him back. Do a sit-up and relax. Arm on the floor. Stand up once more. And tickle his belly too. And… that’s the way you’ll find out. (set him down on his back - and turn him off - bend him up at the waist and make sure his hand is on his foot - turn him on - bend him back - sit up and lay him back - push his arm down to the ground to his side - stand him up - press tickle sensor on his belly ) Results: Elmo says "Cold Hands" and laughs in a different way Category:Mattel Category:2007 Category:Sesame Street Category:Tickle me elmo Category:Licensed Toys Category:Elmo Toys